leters love
by good air
Summary: hanya sekumpulan surat-surat cinta di antara Naruto dan Hinata...  chap 1: Bunga Matahari, chap 2: Pizza
1. Bunga Matahari

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : tinfkat kelebaiyan diatas rata-rata, agak OOC, gaje tingkat tinggi

Dear Uzumaki Naruto,

Hai Naruto, rupanya kau sudah menerima suratku ini. Kalau begitu kau pasti juga sudah menerima bunga matahari yang kutitipkan bersama surat ini bukan?

Mungkin kau merasa bosan dengan bunga ini. Dari ceritamu, entah sudah berapa orang 'menjengkelkan'*Fans girl Naruto* yang selalu memberikanmu bunga berwarna kuning cerah ini, dan sekarang aku juga sudah menjadi bagian dari orang-orang menjengkelkan yang terus menyamakanmu dengan bunga ini.

Menurutku pendapat mereka tidak salah, kau memang secerah bunga ini kok. Semangatmu yang secerah mentari selalu saja dapat membuatku terpesona. Kau selalu menyemangatiku yang hampir tidak punya harapan hidup ini untuk terus menatap kedepan. Dan tentu saja itu selalu dapat membuatku melihat secercah harapan.

Meskipun kebersamaan kita cuma sementara, tapi menurutku itu adalah hari-hari yang indah. Dimana aku merasa bebas, seperti tidak ada ancaman kematian yang terus membayangiku. Mungkin kau merasa surat ini terlalu mendramatisir, sedangkan sebagian besar waktu kita bersama cuma dihabiskan dengan kita yang duduk dibawah pohon belakang rumah sakit sambil berbagi kisah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kau yang bercerita, sedangkan aku mendengarnya sambil membaca buku. Lagipula aku memang tidak punya terlalu banyak pilihan untuk menghabiskan hari.

Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai bunga itu karena menurutmu bunga seperti itu terlihat cerah tetapi sebenarnya suram. Aneh juga untuk orang yang bisa dikategorikan tidak 'peka' kau bisa tau arti bunga itu tanpa pernah berusaha mencarinya, ah bukan mungkin lebih tepat merasakan arti bunga itu.

Bunga matahari, bunga yang banyak dikira orang bunga yang penuh semangat justru sebenarnya adalah bunga yang melambangkan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Benar-benar sesuai denganku. Aku cinta padamu Naruto. Itulah alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa aku selalu memberikanmu bunga itu, bunga yang dalam legenda merupakan perwujudan sang dewi air yang berubah karena cintanya pada sang dewa matahari.

Meskipun tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi aku sudah tenang, karena sudah ada orang 'special' yang dapat menggantikanku disisimu. Bahkan dia akan melakukannya dengan lebih baik, karena dia yang mendapatkan cintamu bukan aku.

Terima kasih, telah menjadi mentari di hari-hari gelapku yang terakhir.

Dari sahabat sekaligus penggemar rahasiamu,

Hyuuga Hinata

Kalau masih tidak jelas dengan sumarrynya, fic ini seperti kumpulan surat-surat Hinata ke Naruto atau sebaliknya dalam berbagai macam kondisi meskipun fic ini sudah diberi keterangan complete tapi masih akan dilanjutkan kalau ada ide lagi.

*Curcol colongan : end*

Mind to review?


	2. Pizza

Untuk Hina-chan,

Hina-chan baik-baik saja di sana? Aku sudah tiba di Itali. Itali kota yang indah loh Hina-chan. Aku ingin menunjukannya pada Hina-chan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan fotoku saat makan bersama ayah dan ibu. Jangan tertawai wajahku yang penuh saus itu! Yang memilih foto itu ibu.

Apakah anak-anak nakal itu masih mengganggumu? Aku benar-benar khawatir. Seandainya Oka-san ngijinin, aku pasti memilih tetap di Jepang. Tapi kata Oka-san aku masih sepuluh tahun, belum bisa mandiri. Tenang saja di sana, saat aku nanti kembali lapor saja padaku jika ada yang mengganggumu dia akan kupukul. Jadi, Hina-chan harus bertahan ya sampai aku pulang.

Oh ya, di sini ada makanan yang enak loh. Namanya pizza. Bentuknya bulat dan banyak potongan daging diatasnya. Ada juga sih yang taburannya sayur, tapi aku gak suka. Walau begitu tetap saja ramenlah makanan yang paling enak sedunia!

Paman penjual pizza bilang kalau pizza itu bisa mewakili perasaan. Perasaan itu seperti pizza yang terbagi-bagi, jika terlalu besar maka orang tidak dapat memakannya. Tapi, jika terlalu kecil itu juga tidak akan memuaskan.

Paman bilang, dari delapan potong pizza ada, terdapat satu potong yang tak mungkin kau bagi. Itu adalah untuk pendamping hidup. Apa Hina-chan juga tidak mengerti? Kalau begitu sama dong, hehehe.

Kata paman, pendamping hidup tuh adalah orang yang paling ku sayang selain ayah dan ibu.

Kalau begitu, suatu saat nanti aku akan memberikan potongan pizzaku itu untuk Hina-chan. Soalnya aku paling sayang pada Hina-chan. Kata ayah aku boleh memberikannya kalau Hina-chan juga mau memberikan potongan pizza milikmu. Hina-chan maukan memberikannya?

Kalau begini aku jadi makin rindu Hina-chan… Kalau nanti pulang ke Jepang kita bakalan main lagi bersama ya Hina-chan ^_^

Ps : Saat bertemu nanti, kau maukan memberikan potongan pizzamu?

Dari temanmu yang paling tampan,

Namikaze Naruto

Hei-hei, balik lagi dengan surat-surat antara Naruto dan Hinata ^_^

Sekedar pemberitahuan, aku telah menulis side story dari chap lalu. Judulnya sama dangan chap lalu, _**Bunga Matahari.**_Silahkan mampir ya.

Langsung saja, balesan review :

**Me**

Terima kasih tambahan dan reviewnya. Baca lagi ya side storynya.

**Mizukaze-hime**

Thank you, thank you… *besar kepala, ditusuk jarum, kempes*

**Amexki chan**

Thanks Reviewnya~ ^_^

**Hyuna Toki**

Mungkin kamu harus baca side storynya, mudah-mudahan kali ini bisa dimengerti.


End file.
